bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Aikawa
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = October 10''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED, page 209 | gender = Male | height = 189 cm (6'2½") | weight = 86 kg (189 lbs.) | affiliation = Visored | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami (Visored) | previous position = Captain of the 7th Division | previous division = 7th Division | partner = Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi | previous partner = Jin'emon Kotsubaki | base of operations = Visored Warehouse, Karakura Town, Human World | relatives = N/A | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Tengumaru | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 24, Chapter 214 | anime debut = Episode 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Tetsu Inada | english voice = Travis Willingham | spanish voice = }} , more commonly referred to as , is a Visored and the former captain of the 7th Division. Appearance Love is a tall Visored with brown eyes and a thick black spiked afro which adds further to his above average height. Love sports a green jogging suit and wears mirrored sunglasses at all times. When he was a captain, 110 years ago, his hair was in a classic, rounded afro style with long sideburns. He wore a standard Shinigami uniform with a sleeveless captain's haori and a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses. Personality Love is a laid-back and easy-going man, usually reading Shōnen Jump or some of Lisa's erotic manga in his spare time, more often than not, spoiling a piece of the story by quoting lines and explaining what the character meant by it in a dramatic, tough-guy demeanor, almost as if he was an actor rehearsing movie lines. As with most Visored, Love's attitude switches from serious to carefree within a moment's notice. During his time as a captain, Love believed in respect and maintaining the peace, quick to uphold those standards when no one else will.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 9 He also appears to have little love for posturing, as indicated when he slaps the back of Rōjūrō's head, for talking about former enemies, banding together in times of war, in order to fight a common foe, just before they're about to fight Coyote Starrk. True to his more carefree side, right before starting his battle against Starrk, Love makes a manga reference in response to Starrk questioning what happened when Loves' mask dissipated.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12 Despite his comparatively friendly attitude, Love is a rather brutal and merciless fighter, not letting his opponents make a move against him and using his Shikai's special ability mixed with his mask right at the start of his battle with Starrk. History Plot Arrancar arc Fake Karakura Town arc }} The Thousand-Year Blood War arc In Karakura Town, Love heads to the store to buy Jump and milk for coffee.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 1 When Hiyori is tasked to fix the distortion between the Human World and Soul Society, she drags Love, Lisa, and Hachi along with her to help. Love asks if that means he has to do work, which Hiyori angrily confirms. Bleach manga; Chapter 545, page 14 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: As a former captain, Love is no doubt quite skilled in swordsmanship. He faces off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing his Zanpakutō. He even managed to block a spiritually charged attack from Kensei with his unreleased blade.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 5-7 Shunpo Expert: His Shunpo is fast enough to keep up with the other captains when they were rushing to the scene of the conflict, albeit he seems slower than Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1 Enhanced Durability: When Love was brutally attacked by a Hollowfied Kensei, with a spiritually charged attack at point blank range, Love sustained only minor injuries and kept on fighting with no signs of faltering.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 6-7 Great Spiritual Power: As a former captain, he possessed a great-level of spiritual power. Being a Visored Love possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter -102 Highly-Perceptive Combatant: During his fight with Coyote Starrk the 1st Espada, Love has shown to be very intuitive and can predict the actions an opponent may make and how to counter them. Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, Tengumaru is an average katana with a white hilt-wrapping and heart-shaped tsuba (befitting his name). As a Shinigami, he wore it at his waist, but after becoming a Visored, he carries it by a tōju over his shoulder. *'Shikai': His release command is . Tengumaru transforms into a large black kanabō, more than twice the height of Love himself. It is covered with bladed protrusions in a way resembling a cactus, and the handle itself is almost taller than Love. It is also very sturdy, as shown when it blocks, and even appears to dispel, Starrk's Cero blasts with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, pages 4-5 :Shikai Special Ability: Tengumaru possesses the ability to manipulate fire. :* : Love swings Tengumaru up and it ignites itself in flames. He then points it downwards and a huge fireball fires from the tip where upon making contact with the target the fire explodes outwards a great distance with the resulting blast being strong enough to cave in buildings near the center of impact. At the site of impact a huge column of burning flames forms further incinerating anything in the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, pages 14-15 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 18-19 :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Love's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and durability. :*'Enhanced Strength': Love has displayed that usage of his mask grants him brutal physical strength. :* :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 153 a technique of pure, raw strength that allowed Love to rip a Menos Grande in half by sticking his bare hands through its head and pulling it apart.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 15-16 :*'Enhanced Durability': Love naturally possesses considerable durability, but it appears he must still Hollowify to effectively counter an attack like a Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, pages 4-5 According to Love, his and Rose's mask time limit is 3 minutes, which he jokingly says is because they are 'superheroes'.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 13 Trivia *In the anime, later when he and the Visored aid the Gotei 13 against Aizen's army Love is portrayed with brown hair, despite Tite Kubo's official colorings showing him with black. *Because Love wears bright gray colored sunglasses, his eyes are usually never seen because of the light reflects on the lenses. However, the lenses have been shown to be transparent when he wears his Hollow mask, as well as when it starts to disappear after being used. *At one point, Love quotes from a manga "you're already dead...haven't you noticed you're a walking dead-man..." Love refers to this as "deep shit" as the character informs someone else of their own death in the middle of combat when they didn't know it themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 7 Quotes *(To Starrk, referring to the Visored and their masks) "Oh, mine only lasts about three minutes. I'm a hero, y'see." *(After Rose complains about his hair) "Is that right. How about you try and aesthetically not get yourself buried in the first place in the future."Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 2 *(To Rose, about Starrk) "Once a guy's comrade falls, the battle gets personal."Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 3 *(Regarding Starrk's non-avenging personality) "That's what makes him so scary. There's not a guy in the world who isn't affected at all by a comrade's death. If his comrade's death causes him to falter, we take advantage. If his comrade's death drives him to anger, we strike him down before he can let it out. In either case, speed is of the essence!"Bleach manga; Chapter 372, pages 3-4 *(To Starrk) "Now that's a surprise! I always thought you Hollow scum didn't have hearts or feelings!"Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 13 Battles & Events *Visored Training *The Arrival: The Visored Appear *Love Aikawa & Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi vs. Coyote Starrk *Aizen's Impatience: Tense Situation *Sōsuke Aizen vs. The Gotei 13 & The Visored References Titles Navigation de:Love Aikawa es:Love Aikawa Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Visored Category:7th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts